friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One In Barbados, Part 1
"The One In Barbados: Part 1" is the twenty-third episode of season nine of Friends. It aired in two parts on May 15, 2003. Plot The gang head to Barbados for Ross' conference. Instead of enjoying the sunshine, the weather is rainy. Prior to their arrival, David asks Chandler for advice on his relationship with Phoebe due to her accidentally calling him Mike. Chandler tells him the cause of the breakup between Phoebe and Mike. Upon arrival in Barbados, Monica's hair gets all poofy due to the humidity. Chandler fills in Monica about how David has decided to propose to Phoebe. This causes Monica to meddle and call up Mike, who shows up right as David is about to propose. Mike proposes instead to which Phoebe says she loves him but doesn't accept his proposal. Later that evening, when Ross' speech is deleted (after Chandler opened an email and Ross's laptop got a virus), Charlie cancels dinner with Joey to help recreate it; but suddenly, they enjoy themselves. Rachel keeps changing her mind on when to tell Joey that she has feelings for him. When she is about to tell him and Charlie and Ross are about to go out for champagne to celebrate the finished recreation of the speech, Joey and Charlie end up going to dinner together, much to Ross and Rachel's chagrin. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Hank Azaria - David Robert Alan Beuth - Professor Klarik Joe Everett Michaels - Waiter Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Audrey Wasilewski - Sarah Tony Sagastizado - Airplane Passenger Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Scott Silveri Trivia General *Along with "The One In Barbados, Part 2", Matt LeBlanc received his second Emmy nomination of the series for this episode. *When Joey and Rachel get name tags to get into a convention, Rachel wears the name tag Kate Miller. 7 years earlier, there was an actress named Kate Miller, Joey's colleague and love interest. *Chandler commented to David that you should "ask Joey if you want to know about if you get a burning sensation when you pee". This is a callback to "The One With The List" and the Mockolate story. *This is the last appearance of Hank Azaria as David. David was in 5 episodes of Friends. *After Chandler accidentally deletes Ross's speech and Ross tell him to "get out," David Schwimmer starts to crack up. *For an unknown reason, the Netflix airing of this episode doesn't show Monica's call to Mike. Neither does the Channel 5 tv version. *Joey's disappointment in the weather and not being able to dig a hole at the beach is genuine. In "The One With The Jellyfish" he digs a large hole on the beach and he is very excited to show it off to Chandler and Monica. *In the UK, when they are showing every episode from the start to finish, this episode and part 2 is shown as a whole 1 hour episode, rather than in 2 parts, like the DVD version. (Not on the Channel 5 run). *In the DVD version, the Netflix version and the Channel 5 run, when Joey and Rachel put name tags on themselves to sneak into an area, Rachel says, "Well, that's the most sex I'm gonna have this weekend". Joey then asks her, "In that case, shall I make sure its on real good", and touches her breast several times whilst rubbing the tag. She then replies with, "Thank you". (But she doesn't look happy about it.) *Jennifer Aniston had an injured arm during the filming of this episode and was wearing an ace bandage during filming. She was wearing a bandage on her left wrist in "The One With The Soap Opera Party". *There is a strong hint that Ross and Rachel still have a desire for each other from the awkward pause after Joey and Charlie leave. It also suggests that while she's lusting after Joey, Rachel really wants to be with Ross in the long-term with Joey just a crush. *Rachel saying "what's with the rain Geller" is a callback to "The One With All The Poker" when she said "your fly's open Geller". *Ross doesn't tell Charlie he's been married three times, presumably leading Charlie to think that Rachel is the mother of both Emma and Ben. This may be why, coupled with Ross probably telling Charlie his version of why they're not together, she doesn't like Rachel. If Charlie does believe Ben to be Rachel and Ross's son, then this foretells Rachel becoming Ben's stepmother (rather than actual mother) when she and Ross remarry. Goofs *When Ross and Charlie are hiding behind a small tree from the people who want to throw them in the pool and talking about Joey, it is raining very heavily but in a different shot it is not raining. *In 2003, an average computer hard drive was approximately 20-30GB. Even if the laptop had only half of that, there is no way it could have been erased in the time it takes Chandler to open an email. *When Ross enters the hotel room where Joey and Charlie are, the door starts to close on Ross. Instant cut to wider shot and the door's starting to close again. Photos S9E23Phoebe&Mike.png Friends episode217.jpg TOIBarbados-1.png Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes